UWF American Championship
The UWF American Championship is one of the mid-tier championships in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. It was the first mid-tier title in UWF and began on June 4, 2005 at Inaguration Day. The title was retired on February 18, 2009 when Joe Evenson closed down the week after The Final Pain. =Stats and Info= * The UWF American Championship was active for 796 days. * There have been a total of sixteen different reigns * There have been a total of eleven different people to hold the UWF American Championship. * Gary Lewis hold the record for most reigns with 3. * Zatoichi holds the record for the longest reign with 132 days. * Gary Lewis holds the record for the shortest reign with 1 day. * Johnny the Homicidal Maniac holds the record for the longest combined reign length with 135 days. * Gary Lewis holds the record for most successful title defenses in one reign with 7. =Title History= UWF American Championship Name Date Won Active Days held Event Match Notes Gary Lewis 6/4/2005 47 days UWF Inaguration Day Defeated Thor, Punisher, Darth Sidious, Superman & The Mask Hitler 7/21/2005 27 days UWF Pain #19 Defeated Gary Lewis Johnny the Homicidal Maniac 8/17/2005 52 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005 Defeated Hitler, Dark Tornado, & Charlie Chaplin Dark Tornado 10/8/2005 46 days UWF Pain #48 Defeated Johnny Tornado 11/23/2005 10 days UWF Dirty Deeds Defeated Dark Tornado's team in a 6-Man Tag Team Match Recoome 12/3/2005 59 days UWF Voltage #1 Defeated Tornado Ness 1/31/2006 27 days NoDQ Action #8 Defeated Recoome Zatoichi 2/27/2006 132 days UWF Inferno Defeated Ness, Recoome, Rhino, Gary Lewis, & Pink Panther vacated title to focus on NoDQ CAW Championship Johnny the Homicidal Maniac(2) 4/3/2007 83 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2007 Defeated Marv in a Hardcore Match title inactive for 285 days Gary Lewis(2) 4/5/2008 69 days UWF Dirtier Deeds Defeated Johnny, Luke Bearl, & Marv Tornado(2) 6/13/2008 61 days UWF Shockwave #18 Defeated Gary Lewis Scarlet Witch 8/13/2008 79 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2008 Defeated Tornado Recoome(2) 10/31/2008 11 days UWF Shockwave #32 Defeated Scarlet Witch & Gary Lewis Ben Reilly 11/11/2008 73 days UWF Pain #90 Defeated Recoome first man to hold title at same time as NoDQ International Championship Spider-man 1/23/2009 19 days UWF Shockwave #40 Defeated Ben Reilly in a Steel Cage Match held title at same time as NoDQ International Championship Gary Lewis(3) 2/11/2009 1 day UWF The Final Pain Defeated Spider-man title retired 2/12/2009 =Title Designs= The UWF American Championship has gone through a couple of different designs during its lifetime. The first design was used on Here Comes the Pain. The champions wore the titles during season one. The design was still used during season two however the champions did not wear the titles to the ring. The reason was because Joe Evenson realized how much of a pain in the ass it was to play story mode every time the titles changed hands. With season three UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2006. A new title design was created and it was used from season three to the middle of season six. In the middle of season six, UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. The design of the title changed with the move. This new title design was used from the middle of season six to the end of season nine. When Ness held the title, he modified it into a blue version of the normal title belt since he was a member of the Blue World Order American_Championship_HCTP.png‎‎|Here Comes the Pain design (June 4, 2005-December 2,2005) Category:UWF Category:Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW